My Bella
by Awshley
Summary: Ubicado en New Moon. Edward deja a Bella pero el sufrimiento es insoportable así que decide regresar a ella esperando que aun lo ame y lo acepte de nuevo en su vida, pero oh sorpresa, Bella ya tiene a otro. Bella/Edward&claro, Jacob.
1. Capitulo 1 Un clavo saca a otro clavo

**Disclaimer:**Capitulo 1 de… Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía. La parte en itálicas es una canción de Blue October y se llama Hate Me, está… muy linda linda. Es una de las canciones en las cuales Stephenie Meyer escuchaba mientras escribía la saga.

**Summary:**Ubicado en New Moon. Edward deja a Bella pero el sufrimiento es insoportable así que decide regresar a ella esperando que aun lo ame y lo acepte de nuevo en su vida, pero oh sorpresa, Bella ya tiene a otro. Bella/Edward&claro, Jacob.

**Nota* **Personalmente, creo que Bella es una W-H-O-R-E! :D

**»My Bella«**

**Capitulo 1**

Un clavo saca a otro clavo

_Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

**EDWARD's POV**

-Cuídate, Bella-me di la vuelta y desaparecí entre los arboles.

Aún la sentía cerca de mí, era como si siguiera a mi lado, corriendo junto a mí. Eso era imposible. No había forma de que Bella me encontrara.

Su esencia permaneció conmigo unos minutos más pero cuando menos lo pensé… desapareció. En su lugar dejó un inmenso sufrimiento en mi, sufrimiento que merezco por haber dejado que esto fuera demasiado lejos, por haberla amado como nunca había amado a nadie. Esa será mi condena por el resto de mi existencia: amarla cada día mas, deseando poderla tener entre mis brazos. Mi una gratificación será, el saber que ella llevara una vida normal, una vida feliz al lado de alguien mas. Y ese alguien, si no me equivoco, será… Jacob Black.

**BELLA's POV**

¿Cómo puede esperar que siga con mi vida… sin el? Sin el a mi lado, sin sus brazos, sin sus caricias, sin sus besos, sin… Edward.

-Cuídate, Bella-fue lo ultimo que dijo de manera fría, se dio la vuelta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba en el claro.

-Edward, ¡espera!, Edward…-camine siguiendo la dirección que el había tomado.

Atravesé los pocos arboles y llegue a otro claro, era un claro diferente, no tenia flores y se veía… muerto. Por alguna extraña y tonta razón esperaba que Edward se hubiera detenido y estuviera ahí… esperándome. No estaba. Seguí caminando y apresure el paso para "tratar" de alcanzarlo, como si eso fuera posible.

Sabia que jamás lo encontraría de nuevo pero aun así seguí corriendo, no me podía dar por vencida. Si lo hacia seria como fracasar y rendirme ante lo nuestro, ante el amor que le tengo y que al parecer el ya no me tenia.

Comencé a disminuir mi velocidad. Me sentía agotada, además, ya estaba oscureciendo y el bosque ya no me era familiar, me podía perder fácilmente. Me detuve para recobrar la respiración y recordé algunas de las últimas palabras de Edward: "Sera como si nunca hubiera existido"… -Imposible-me dije a mi misma y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer esto? Seria mucho mas fácil si solo me convirtiera… así podríamos estar los dos juntos por el resto de nuestra existencia. ¿Qué importa lo que los demás digan o piensen? Yo quiero estar con el. Pero… el ya no me ama. Tampoco lo puedo forzar a que este conmigo.

Trate de dejar de pensar en eso… en el. Fue imposible. Se vinieron a mi mente todos esos recuerdos juntos, todos esos momentos: cuando me salvo de James, todas las noches que pasamos juntos, todas las noches que el me observaba mientras yo dormía y lo segura que yo me sentía entre sus brazos, cada caricia, cada beso-por delicados que hubieran sido-, cada "Te amo"… Las lágrimas no paraban y los sollozos se hicieron insoportables.

-Edward… por favor… vuelve. Edward, te… amo… por favor… ámame tu también-dije entre sollozos para mi misma.

-¿Bells? ¿Eres tu?-pregunto una voz conocida.

Alce la mirada hacia esa voz y era…

-¿Jacob?-pregunte confundida.

-Si, Bella, soy yo. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pero… ¿Acaso has estado llorando?-pregunto consternado.

No tenia planeado decirle nada a Jacob sobre lo sucedido pero… de verdad necesitaba sacarlo de mi, eran demasiados secretos los que ya estaba guardando y necesitaba platicar… con quien fuera.

Permanecimos en ese claro, el claro muerto, un par de horas y me desahogue con Jacob. Llore un mas y me sentía mucho mas agotada que cuando deje de caminar.

Jacob trato de consolarme pero… no era bueno en eso.

-Todo estará bien, Bells. Ya lo veras. Me tienes a mi, yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca me iré de tu lado-dijo Jacob con una tierna voz acariciando mi cabello.

Recargue mi rostro en su hombro y el rodeo mi cuerpo con sus grandes brazos.

Jacob estaba… cálido. Y eso se sentía bien. Su presencia me hacia sentir mejor, mucho mejor. Aun sentía el hueco en el pecho que Edward había dejado con su partida, pero Jacob me hacia sentir segura. Sus brazos no tenían el mismo efecto en mí que los de Edward, pero… se sentía bien.

Cuando los sollozos pararon, Jacob me acompañó hasta mi casa. Me despedí de el con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, como muestra de agradecimiento. Subí a mi cuarto y permanecí allí el resto de la tarde.

**

Han pasado algunos meses desde que Edward se fue, desde que me dejo.

Desde esa tarde en que Jacob me acompañó a su casa, después de haberme desahogado con el, nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos.

Todas las tardes las paso con el y eso me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor. Yo se que el espera mucho mas de mi, pero yo no se si estoy lista para dar ese paso con el.

No pasa un día que no piense en Edward y en el resto de su familia. Aunque… ya me resigne a que el nunca volverá. Yo lo sigo amando igual o mas que antes pero… esta cercanía con Jacob me ha llevado a desarrollar cierto tipo de afecto o… ¿amor? hacia el.

**Continuara…**

**Review, ¿si? :)**

Ok, creo que ya me gusto esto de hacer capítulos xDDD

Siempre quiero tratar de hacer uno pequeño pero

Por alguna extraña razón… salen grandes! DDD:

Asi que es mejor por chapitulos.

¿Qué les pareció?

Love,

**Awshley.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Comenzando de ¿cero?

**Disclaimer: **Capitulo 2. Ya saben, ningún personaje es obra de mi imaginación, todo es de Stephenie Meyer. La canción en itálicas es de Celine Dion, Make you Happy.

**Summary: **Bella decide darle una oportunidad a su mejor amigo Jacob. El jura que podrá hacerla olvidar a Edward ¿funcionara? Este capitulo es mas que nada Bella/Jacob.

**Nota* **Que quede claro que PARANADA soy fan de Jacob ¬¬ pero esto tenia que ponerlo :)

**»My Bella«**

**Capitulo 2**

Comenzando de ¿cero?

_I'll give you love without the pain  
Show you light beyond the rain_

**JACOB's POV**

Acaba de dejar a Bella en su casa. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde juntos, como de costumbre. Pero esta tarde fue diferente de las demás. Pude observar algunos cambios en Bella, en su actitud y en la forma en la cual se mueve alrededor de mí… o mejor dicho, la forma en que mi mundo gira alrededor de ella. Siempre he sentido un cariño, un afecto muy especial hacia ella, pero estos últimos meses han sido los mejores, sin lugar a duda. Estar a su lado me hace feliz, pone una sonrisa en mi cara de oreja a oreja y todas las noches, cuando voy a dormir, espero con ansias el día siguiente para volver a verla, ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y ver como, con dificultad muchas veces, sonríe. Se que se escucha muy egocéntrico de mi parte pero… creo que todos esos cambios en ella: el hecho de que sonríe de nuevo, como se mueve, ya no parece un robot, creo que todo eso es gracias a mi y gracias al tiempo que hemos pasado juntos.

-Supongo que merezco un poco de crédito por eso, ¿o no?-me dije recostado en mi cama.

**

Al día siguiente lo primero que hice al despertar fue llamar a casa de Bella. Contesto ella, afortunadamente, de haber contestado Charlie me hubiera pedido hablar con Billy y se hubieran tardado horas.

-Bells, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Cómo dormiste?-dije entusiasmado.

-Ehhmm… Bien, gracias. ¿Y tu?-dijo indiferente.

-Muy bien, excelente para ser más preciso.

Bella no contesto nada y yo continué hablando:

-Espero no tengas planes para hoy, porque yo ya planee nuestro día-dije queriendo sonar intrigante.

-Ah… mmm… ¿si? ¿Y que haremos?-pregunto Bella interesada.

-¡Iremos de excursión!-conteste entusiasmado.

-¿Excursión? Ehhmm… Jake, yo no soy buena… en eso-contesto algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, Bells. Ya lo se. Tú podrás ser mala en las excursiones pero yo soy excelente. Conozco el bosque de Forks como la palma de mi mano. Yo te cuidare. No hay porque preocuparse.

-Pues… en ese caso… supongo que esta bien.

-Bella, ¿estas de acuerdo en que vayamos? Porque… si gustas podemos hacer otra cosa-conteste un poco consternado.

-Oh, no Jake. Me parece perfecto. Iremos de excursión-trato de sonar entusiasmada pero no le creí, aun así seguí la corriente.

-Genial, Bella. Paso por tu en una hora. Ponte ropa cómoda.

-Una hora. De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

-Adiós-me despedí y colgué el teléfono.

Salí de casa y me subí a mi Rabbit para ir por Bella a su casa.

Llegue un poco mas temprano de lo que le había dicho pero aun así ella ya me estaba esperando afuera. Bella se veía diferente, no pude ubicar ese cambio pero… era bueno.

Me baje del coche y fui hacia ella.

-Hey-dije.

-Hola. ¿Listo?-contesto un poco indiferente.

-Yo naci listo, cariño-dije bromeando, a lo cual Bella solo hizo una mueca.

De acuerdo, no le causo gracia. Debo dejar de esforzarme tanto con ella.

Estacione bien mi coche y emprendimos la caminata hacia el bosque.

-¿Sabes exactamente a donde vamos? O ¿solo iremos a conocer?-pregunto interesada.

-Se exactamente a donde vamos. Te va a encantar.

-De acuerdo…-después de decir esto Bella permaneció callada el resto de la excursión.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, casi una hora, y nos estábamos aproximando al punto exacto.

-Ya casi llegamos, Bells. ¿Estas emocionada?-pregunte.

Bella dudo para contestar pero finalmente dijo:

-Si, claro…

Caminamos unos pocos metros mas, atravesamos unos cuantos arboles y por fin habíamos llegado. Era un claro, parecido al claro en donde la había encontrado aquella vez que… aquella vez. Bella disminuyo su ritmo y se paro justo en el centro del claro.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunte ansioso.

Bella no contesto. Simplemente se quedo mirando a su alrededor y se sentó en una roca que estaba en el piso. Bajo la mirada y la clavo en sus manos que temblaban nerviosamente.

-Bells, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

-No… no es eso, Jacob. Es muy… lindo. Pero…

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo- insistí.

-Lo que pasa es que… es solo que… este tipo de… claros me traen muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos que tenia guardados bajo llave en mi corazón-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Dios, Bella. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho. Sabes que no… no era mi intención hacerte recordar-dije disculpándome.

-Oh no, Jake. No tienes porque disculparte. Yo lo se. Cómo podrías tu saber que yo me pondría tan… sentimental-dijo limpiando unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus mejillas y tratando de mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Permanecí en silencio por unos segundos. Finalmente dije:

-No, Bella. Si gustas nos regresamos y vamos a otra parte, a otro lugar menos… familiar.

-No seas tonto, Jake. Claro que no. Nos quedaremos aquí, ya se me paso, ¿ves?-dijo señalando con su dedo índice su boca que parecía ser una sonrisa, un poco falsa pero me conforme con eso.

-De acuerdo. Pero dime en cualquier momento si te quieres ir y nos vamos. ¿Si?

-Está bien, lo prometo-contestó.

Me senté en el piso, a su lado y ella comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

-Eso se siente bien-dije con los ojos cerrados.

Bella soltó una pequeña risita, era la risita que me hacia falta para atreverme a hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Tome su pequeña mano entre una de mis grandes manos y la lleve a mi boca plantando un pequeño beso en ella. Bella me miro sorprendida y yo clave mi mirada en la suya diciendo:

-Bells, yo se que… aun no olvidas a Cullen, pero… hay algo que ocupo preguntarte-dije un poco avergonzado.

Bella se sorprendió con esto que dije y no hizo más que bajar la mirada de mis ojos y clavarla en sus manos.

-Sabes que yo… te quiero… mucho. Y pues… creo que tú también me quieres, ¿cierto?-pregunte.

-Ehhmm… Si, Jacob. También te quiero-contesto.

-Bien… entonces… si dices que sí, prometo hacer hasta lo imposible por borrar de tu mente, de tu corazón a… Edward. Es un compromiso que estoy haciendo hoy contigo.

Bella seguía sin decir nada así que proseguí:

-Bella, Bells… ¿Quieres… ser… mi novia?-pregunte. Al momento que dije esto sentí mariposas en el estomago y para ser honestos, me sentí emocionado.

Bella subió la mirada y penetro sus ojos en los míos. Se veían sorprendidos. Su boca se comenzó a estremecer y parecía que iba a tartamudear. Fue gracioso pero contuve la risa.

-Jacob… no lo se… no estoy segura, yo…-la interrumpí colocando mi dedo índice en su boca.

-Lo se, Bells. Tú no me amas, sigues amando a Cullen. Pero… yo no te pido que ames ahora, solo te pido que me des tiempo para hacer que me ames. Además, si las cosas no salen bien el único que terminara herido soy yo, ¿o no?-dije con un poco de humor.

-Jacob, eso no me causa gracia-dijo Bella.

-Pero es la verdad.

-Aun así, Jacob. No lo se…

-Bella, por favor… solo te pido eso… una oportunidad.

Bella tardo unos segundos en responder pero al fin contesto:

-De acuerdo, Jake. Intentémoslo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto falsa, en su rostro.

-Oh, Bells… no te arrepentirás. Te lo aseguro. Yo hare que te olvides de Cullen. Hare que me ames aun más y… no te arrepentirás, lo juro. Te hare feliz, muy feliz.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella, cerré la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros. Rodee su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y la mire fijamente a los ojos diciendo:

-Se que tu no me amas, Bella. Pero yo a ti si. Te amo-cuando dije esto pude notar como sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Acerque poco a poco mi rostro al suyo y pegue mi frente con la de ella. Cerré los ojos y trate de besarla, ella me interrumpió zafándose de mi agarre y dijo:

-Jacob, no. Espera… no se si puedo hacerlo-dijo nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Vamos, Bells. Si puedes hacerlo, es fácil. Solo sigue el movimiento de mis labios.

-No es eso… se que puedo besar pero… no se si te puedo besar a _ti_-remarco la ultima palabra.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué no me puedes besar a mi en especial?-dije caminando hacia ella. Estaba comenzando a enfurecerme.

-No lo se, Jacob. Es… raro.

-¿Raro? ¿Raro por que? Acaso… ¿Te doy asco?

-¡Jacob! Claro que no. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿De donde sacas eso?-pregunto parándose.

-Pues… no lo se. Pero ¿Por qué no me quieres besar?

-Es… complicado, Jacob. Nunca he besado a nadie mas aparte de… E-Edward-pude notar lo difícil que fue para ella pronunciar su nombre.

-Aun así, Bella. Ahora estas conmigo. El ya no esta, se fue para nunca volver. Pensé que ya lo habías superado.

-Si, ya lo supere. Creo… no lo se.

-Bella, ¿lo has superado o no?-dije firmemente-Recuerda que somos novios, ya somos novios, Bella. El ya no tiene lugar en tu vida. Déjame a mí ser parte de tu vida y déjame sacarlo de tu corazón.

Bella cruzo los brazos y permaneció en silencio.

-De acuerdo, Jake. Creo que… estoy lista. Bésame-dijo.

-Ya no se, Bella. No quiero que después te arrepientas.

-Jacob, por favor. Bésame. ¡Ahora!-dijo acercándose rápidamente hacia mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos.

Quedamos frente a frente y yo solo le di lo que ella me pidió. La mire fijamente a los ojos y toque sus labios con los míos ferozmente. Ella se quejo un poco pero yo no hice caso y la seguí besando. Nuestros labios se sentían… raros. Comencé a bajar la intensidad del beso y se convirtió en algo tierno y suave. Rodee su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y la abracé fuerte. Delinee con la punta de mi lengua su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca pero… ella me lo negó. No hizo más que separarse bruscamente de mí.

-Eso fue… diferente-dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Yo pienso que fue asombroso. Gracias, Bella. Gracias por darme esa oportunidad. No te arrepentirás, lo juro-dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla pero ella se cruzo de brazos. No insistí y mejor me volví a sentar en el piso. Ella se acerco de nuevo y se sentó en la misma piedra.

Permanecimos ahí el resto de la tarde platicando de todo, de nada. Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida.

**

Han pasado varios meses desde que Bella acepto ser mi novia. Desde ese día las cosas han ido mejor que nunca. Pasamos, de igual forma, toda la tarde juntos y Bella ha dejado de resistirse ante mis besos. Creo que ya me ama. Creo que ya ha olvidado a Cullen.

-Bien, Jacob-me felicite a mi mismo.

**BELLA's POV**

Jacob ha sido genial conmigo estos últimos meses. Es muy atento y le gusta hacerme reír y hacerme sentir bien. Hace mucho que no menciono el nombre de… el nombre. Y eso se siente bien. No puedo evitar recordar todos esos momentos pero… creo que cada vez duelen menos. Creo…

Mi cariño hacia Jacob ha ido creciendo conforme pasa el tiempo. De verdad estoy muy agradecida con el por todo lo que ha hecho. Todos sus esfuerzos y el tiempo que ha invertido en mí, en mis fallas, mis problemas. Es un buen chico y merece lo mejor.

Jacob pasó por mí en la mañana, iríamos a desayunar y después al cine:

-¿Qué película quieres ver?-pregunto Jacob viendo los horarios.

-Pues… no lo se. ¿Tu cual quieres ver?

-Pues… tampoco se. Elijamos una al azar. ¿Te parece?-pregunto un poco entusiasmado.

-De acuerdo, como quieras.

Jacob cerró los ojos, dio una pequeña vuelta y con su dedo índice señalo a la cartelera. Abrió los ojos y vio que película había elegido el destino.

-"Mi novio es un lobo" ¡Vaya nombre! ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto.

-Lo que sea esta bien. Vamos.

Jacob compro los boletos y pasamos a la sala del cine. Estaba completamente sola.

Comenzó la película y nunca pusimos atención. Pasamos las dos horas platicando y riendo. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con el, me hacia sentir muy bien.

De regreso a casa prendí la radio y le deje en la primera estación que encontré.

Jacob comenzó a cantar la canción:

-_I need love. Cause only love is true_-miro fijamente mi rostro-_I need every wakin' hour with you_…-el resto de la canción solo la tarareo.

-Tienes Buena voz-dije conteniendo una pequeña risa.

-Si, claro, amor. No te burles y déjame ser-contesto.

Solo sonreí y pasamos el resto del camino en silencio.

Al llegar a mi casa permanecimos un momento en el coche.

-Gracias, cariño-dijo Jacob acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?-pregunte un poco sorprendida.

-Por… estar a mi lado. Por dejarme ser parte de tu vida.

Me pareció muy tierno de su parte escucharlo decir eso. Y no pude responder otra cosa mas que:

-Gracias a ti también. Por todo.

Me acerque lentamente a el y presione mis labios suavemente contra los suyos.

Me aleje de su rostro y sonreí.

-Bajemos entonces-dijo Jacob.

Jacob se bajo primero del auto y camino hacia mi lado para abrirme la puerta. Era muy caballeroso cuando se lo proponía.

-Gracias-dije y me dio la mano para bajarme del coche.

Tomo mi mano con una de las suyas y caminamos hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Te quedaras?-pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-No puedo. Debo ayudar a Billy con unos cambios que estamos haciendo en casa-dijo un poco triste.

-Oh… de acuerdo. Está bien. Te veré mañana entonces-dije un poco resignada.

-Si. Mañana será un nuevo día. Un nuevo día a tu lado-sonrió.

-Si-sonreí de vuelta.

Jacob se acerco y tomo mi rostro entre sus dos manos. Clavo su mirada en mis ojos y se acerco para besarme. Yo también quería besarlo así que acerque mi rostro también. Quedamos a milímetros de distancia cuando escuche:

-Bella.

Esa voz. Es… la voz de… no puede ser. No, no, no, no. No es el. Pero… esa voz… la reconocería entre millones. Esa voz aterciopelada que hacia que mi corazón latiera mas fuerte que el galope de un caballo. Era… E…E-Edward…

Me separe bruscamente de la cara de Jacob y… a espaldas de el estaba…

-¿E-Ed…Ed…Edwa-rd?-logre decir finalmente.

Jacob se volteo inmediatamente para darle la cara a Edward.

Era el. Era Edward. Pero… se veía… mal.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, de nuevo ^^**

Ya sabes que hacer, **Review**, please :D

Esperen el capitulo tres, pronto… lo prometo!

Love,

**Awshley.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Te necesito

**Disclaimer: **Tercer capitulo de »My Bella«. Todos todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Lo que esta en itálicas es la canción de Ronan Keating, When you say nothing at all *sniff-snff*

**Summary:**Edward esta de vuelta en Forks y ansioso va en busca de Bella pero ella esta con Jacob. ¿Qué pasa cuando Bella se encuentra dividida: Jacob o Edward? :3

**Nota***Agradecimiento especial a Yenia, porque gracias a ella escuche "When you say nothing at all" y quedaba perfecta al fic. Thanks :)

**»My Bella«**

**Capitulo 3**

Te necesito

_The smile on your face. The truth in your eyes  
The touch of yo__ur hand. __Let me know that you need me_

Edward se encontraba a milímetros de nosotros y me miraba fijamente. Pude sentir como Jacob comenzó a estremecerse del enojo y se posicionó de manera protectora frente a mí. ¿Cómo puede creer que Edward me haría daño? Eso es imposible… Bueno, al menos físicamente se que Edward nunca me haría daño.

Jacob extendió sus brazos tratando de crear una barrera para llegar a mí.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí, Cullen?- preguntó Jacob de manera muy, muy hostil.

Parecía que a Edward le costaba trabajo quitar la mirada de mi, pero lo hizo.

-A ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Jacob. A ti no te debo nada, en cambio… ¿Bella?- regresó su mirada y sentí como sus ojos me penetraban. Como extrañaba sus ojos y esa calidez que me traían cada vez que me perdía en ellos. Esta vez no eran dorados y no tenían ese brillo tan peculiar que me encantaba, no, esta vez no era así, hoy sus ojos eran oscuros, casi negros y tenia esas ojeras malvas tan pronunciadas, como si no se hubiera alimentado desde hace tiempo, mucho tiempo. Su aspecto me hacia querer correr a sus brazos y… dejarlo que se alimentara, solo por hoy, de mi, de mi sangre, de mi vino tinto, pero me contuve, sabia que eso solo empeoraría su situación.

-Bella… Mi Bella…- dijo Edward acercándose poco a poco a mí.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Lárgate, ¡ahora! Ya has hecho suficiente y no dejare que Bella vuelva a pasar por lo mismo. Además, ella… _ya no te ama_. Ahora ella esta conmigo y tu solo formas parte de su pasado, ¿cierto, Bella? Dile…

Sabía que era momento de que yo dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero me era imposible. No encontraba las palabras necesarias para decir como me sentía, era… confuso. Tener aquí a Jacob, mi novio y a Edward, mi ¿ex novio?

Mi novio espera que grite a los cuatro vientos el gran amor que siento por el, quiere que le restriegue en la cara a Edward que ya lo he olvidado y que quiero que se largue al carajo, pero… ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Cómo puedo decirle eso a Edward cuando lo único que quiero es tenerlo a mi lado… por siempre? ¡Un momento! No puedo estar pensando en Edward y yo como un _nosotros_ cuando ni siquiera se cual es la motivación de Edward para regresar a Forks y estar, justo en este momento, frente a mi, en mi casa y en mi patio…

-¿Bella? ¡Díselo!- demandó Jacob.

Edward solo me miraba fijamente y me lanzo una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa retorcida. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a arder en llamas y mis labios pedían a gritos encontrarse con los suyos; mis manos ansiaban su contacto, su piel, sus manos; cada nervio de mi cuerpo se encendió y me exigía que me moviera hasta donde estaba el. Recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente como una película en cámara rápida: sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas, sus palabras de amor… deseo, deseo y más deseo. Yo moría por eliminar esa pequeña distancia que nos separaba, pero había algo, _alguien_ que me lo impedía. Jacob me había empujado, poco a poco, con su espalda contra la puerta de mi casa y ahora yo sentía que me faltaba el aire, no se si era por la presencia de Edward o por la presión que el cuerpo de Jacob hacia contra el mío.

Mi respiración comenzó a fallar y ahora estaba completamente segura que era por Edward y no por Jacob. En el momento en que comencé a tomar aire desesperadamente Edward se acercó cada vez más hacia nosotros con sus brazos extendidos y parecía preocupado.

-¡Aléjate, imbécil!- grito Jacob.

-Jacob, ¡basta!- por fin logré decir algo- No seas inmaduro. Déjame respirar, por favor. Todo está bien. _Yo_ estoy bien.

-No, Bella. No me quitare de aquí. Se perfectamente lo que el quiere y no lo permitiré, no esta vez- la respiración de Jacob comenzó a hacer mas pesada y pude notar que estaba furioso. Coloque una de mis manos en su hombro y lo apreté ligeramente, me acerque a su oído y dije lo más tierna posible:

-Jacob, por favor. Tranquilízate, por favor- en el momento en que dije esto, pude ver como Edward dio dos pasos hacia atrás, cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho y se encorvó un poco, me miraba con sorpresa, sabia que estaba muy confundido.

-No, Bella. No lo hagas, tu me amas ¿recuerdas? Nos amamos y y-yo… por favor no- suplicó Jacob y yo no pude contestar nada ante eso.

Jacob comenzó a separarse poco a poco de mi y en el momento en que tuve libertad suficiente para moverle me di la vuelta, abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre corriendo directamente a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta con llave y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas sin que yo pudiera detenerlas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has vuelto, Edward? ¿Por qué ahora? Cuando ya siento que te he olvidado y estoy… bien con mi vida, con Jacob… ¿Por qué ahora?- me dije a mi misma entre sollozos.

_-__¡Idiota! __¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocas al venir aquí? No tienes absolutamente nada que hacer en Forks y mucho menos en casa de Bella- _pude escuchar a Jacob discutiendo con Edward en el patio de mi casa.

_-No comprendes nada, niñito.__ Si yo supiera que Bella no me sigue amando y no me sigue añorando ¿tu crees que yo estaría aquí? ¿Crees que hubiera regresado sabiendo que ella es feliz contigo, sabiendo que no sueña conmigo todas las noches y sabiendo que no me extraña tanto como yo a ella?- _contesto Edward.

_-Como si todo eso fuera cierto. Tú ya no ocupas los pensamientos ni el corazón de Bella. Ahora todo en ella dice "JACOB", como te dije, tu solo formas parte de su pasado._

_-Que equivocado estas. Yo se que Bella me sigue amando, de lo contrario, me hubiera corrido en el momento en que me vio llegar._

_-Lárgate antes de que te parta la cara, Edward. Te lo advierto…_

Edward ya no contesto nada y sentí como un hueco en mi pecho comenzaba a palpitar ¿acaso se fue? ¿Obedeció a Jacob? No soporte el dolor y corrí a la ventana de mi cuarto limpiándome las lagrimas de los ojos. Edward seguía ahí y mi corazón volvió a arder en llamas al verlo.

El noto mi presencia y volteo hacia mi ventana, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo delinee su silueta con mi dedo índice a través del vidrio de mi ventana.

-Edward… ¿Por qué has vuelto- dije a mi misma.

El camino hacia el árbol que esta del otro lado de mi ventana y permaneció ahí observándome. Yo comencé a llorar de nuevo y se escaparon de mi boca unos pequeños sollozos que cargaban dolor, tristeza y alegría, todo al mismo tiempo. Cerré mis ojos y deje que las lágrimas salieran libremente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y sentía que me iba a desmayar. De pronto, sentí una presencia en mi cuarto, me limpie los ojos rápidamente y me di la vuelta. Era Edward… estaba parado en el marco de mi puerta y solo miraba fijamente a sus pies. Jacob llego casi corriendo después de el.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterte así a casa de Bella?-¡- grito tomando a Edward por el brazo.

-Jacob, ¡suéltalo!- me acerque hacia ellos.

-El tiene razón, Bella. Tiene razón en todo. Yo no debería de estar aquí. Hace meses deje Forks y no debí de haber regresado. Pero… no lo soportaba más, Bella. Cada segundo que pase lejos de ti…

-¡Suficiente! Es hora de que te vayas- interrumpió Jacob.

-Basta, Jacob. Edward no ira a ninguna parte, al menos por ahora. Es otra persona la que debe de retirarse…- dije mirando fijamente a Jacob a los ojos. El se sorprendió y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Quieres… que… me vaya?- pregunto y comenzó a estremecerse una vez mas de coraje.

-Si, por favor. Después te llamo- dije de manera fría y cortante.

-¿Así son las cosas, Bella? ¿Solo me utilizaste? Pues no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mi, sabes que me amas y tu me perteneces. Eres mía, Bella. Mía y de nadie mas, mucho menos de este- dijo señalando a Edward.

-Jacob, yo no soy de nadie. No te pongas así, ocupo tiempo… tiempo para saber que es lo que siento. ¿Tú crees que es muy _cómodo_ estar en esta situación? Claro que no, me mata saber que te estoy haciendo sentir mal, pero no hay otra forma de decirlo: _OCUPO_ hablar con Edward, espero puedas comprenderlo y si no, que lastima- creo que soné muy fría al decir esto, pero la verdad, me enfado esa actitud posesiva y celosa de Jacob.

Jacob emitió un sonido ensordecedor, de coraje, y golpeo la pared del pasillo de mi casa. Me encogí de hombros y cerré mis ojos, sabiendo que más tarde me arrepentiría de haber herido sus sentimientos.

Cuando abrí los ojos Edward ya no estaba frente a mí. Busqué desesperadamente por el pasillo pero no estaba.

-Aquí estoy- escuche detrás de mi, en mi habitación.

Edward estaba sentado en la orilla de mi cama y tenia los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, miraba al piso.

Camine lentamente hacia el y… no me pude resistir: me posicioné en medio de sus piernas, acaricié suavemente su cabello y puse mis manos en sus hombros. Edward levanto su rostro y me miro fijamente.

-Te amo- dijo tiernamente y llevó sus manos hacia mi cintura.

-Jacob…- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Lo se, Bella. Pero… ¿en realidad lo amas?- pregunto un poco confundido.

-Si. No se. Tal vez. No lo se, Edward. Hasta antes de verte hoy, creí que lo amaba… en el momento en que te vi me olvide completamente de el y… en mi mente solo estas tu. Pero mi corazón esta dividido, por una parte Jacob y estos meses juntos, por otra tú y todos esos momentos que pasamos. No tengo respuesta para tu pregunta, Edward.

Edward se paro de mi cama y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, recargó su rostro en mi hombro y respiró profundamente. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y presione mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Podía sentir cada línea de su cuerpo, lo extrañaba tanto.

-Te necesito, Bella. Te necesito a mi lado, conmigo, para siempre- dijo Edward contra mi hombro y yo no pude contestar nada.

Edward separo su rostro de mi hombro y me miro fijamente a los ojos. Estábamos frente a frente y pude sentir como un calor salió desde mi vientre y subió a mis mejillas.

-Se que tu también me amas y que no has olvidado cada momento conmigo. A pesar de que no sonríes por fuera, yo se que por dentro te alegra que haya regresado. Cuando me viste en el patio de tu casa, me di cuenta cuánto añorabas mi presencia, lo pude ver en tus ojos. Cuando me abrazaste, cuando rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos, sentí tu calor y pude escuchar a tu corazón latir mas fuerte que nunca… Solo dímelo, di que me necesitas igual que yo te necesito a ti, Bella.

Me embriague de su aliento dulce y simplemente delicioso. Sentí como todo me comenzó a dar vueltas y mi corazón latió como no había latido en meses.

**Continuara :B**

Bien, después de meses & meses sin actualizar,

Por fin escribí el tercer capitulo :$

ya saben que hacer- **RRRR**

Love,

**Awshley**


End file.
